Untitled: Only for now
by Chibot1
Summary: The precursor to a story I plan to write that builds up to Cloud and Vincent.
1. Prologue

Cloud's bike speed across the barren plain towards his home town. Afraid he would fall, Vincent held tight to Cloud's waist. Cloud had to leave his Buster Sword at their house in order to accommodate Vincent's body, now pressed tightly against his back.

Cloud blushed. Vincent's hands were running along the contours of Cloud's lean body; only a thin layer of clothing barricading Vincent from his prize. Vincent's fingers clenched around Cloud's abs. Cloud could feel the warmth of Vincent's breath against his neck. Cloud's chest heaved as Vincent's breath grew shorter and more sporadic. Cloud edged up on the seat, but Vincent pulled him back.

"Hey Vincent, I'm trying to drive." said Cloud, expecting Vincent to stop; however, Vincent kept on.

Cloud turned and saw Vincent sleeping, while biting his lip and blushing along with Cloud.


	2. Chapter 1: The Taunting Sun

"Come now Cloud, we'll be late if you delay any longer."

"I'm coming." Cloud strode magnificently down the stairs shirtless, drying the golden locks of his hair with no particular haste.

"Really. You are not even properly dressed. How are we to report with you looking like that?"

Cloud merely smiled and stood before Sephiroth. With a ruffle of his hair, Cloud was back up the stairs. A rare glint of sunlight caught Could as he climbed higher. His silhouette, with its every curve and contour, was cut deeper and deeper into Sephiroth's mind.

Standing in awe, Sephiroth waited patiently, as he always had, to see Cloud walk down the stairs once more. To witness the god Cloud was descend effortlessly, like a wisp of gas, towards him.

Cloud rushed back down the stairs, tripping on the last step. Cloud tensed in preparation for the pain that was to come. However, Cloud felt nothing, astonished, he looked up to see Sephiroth grasping him tightly, a small tinge of red graced his elegant face and Cloud soon matched his hue.

"You must be more careful," Sephiroth said, almost a whisper.

"I don't have to be, not when I'm with you."

"You know there will come a day when I won't be here to protect you." Sephiroth looked away, as if ashamed with himself. Cloud's hand graced his face and brought their eyes to meet, "I don't want that day to come."

"I will always be with you," Sephiroth's eyes began to water, "I will always love you." Cloud was lost in Sephiroth's piercing gray eyes. They probed deeper and deeper into his soul, as if searching for some unattainable answers.

"Don't look at me like that!" Cloud flinched away, 'Those eyes, they just don't look at me the same.'

"Look at you like what?" Sephiroth was puzzled, 'What could he mean?'

"It's nothing," Cloud lied, still averting his gaze, "We had better get going."

"You're right." Sephiroth released his grip hesitantly. Cloud walked out the door. Sephiroth followed, paused, and took one last look at their apartment. The ray that had illuminated Cloud's figure disappeared, stolen back by the God's above.

"Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 2

The Shinrai Corp. Building rose out of the city. Defying the laws brought down by the immortals above. Rising higher than the mountains and clouds, the glass shimmered in the dawns' light. Cloud had not spoken the entire ride. Hesitation and fear kept Sephiroth from speaking a word as well.

The car came to a stop; an accident had occurred on the street. The police claimed it to be a faulty gas line that had ruptured. People were dead, some wounded. Clouds' eyes remained fix on the nothingness of the scene, completely apathetic. The car moved on.

"On time. Excellent." Sephiroth and Cloud stood before the illustrious desk of President Shinrai, "You two are on the fast rack to great things."

"Thank you, sir." Cloud still averted Sephiroth's gaze. He couldn't afford to be caught in that snare here, not now.

"Anyway, down to business," President Shinrai began, grabbing a folder from his desk, "You two will be going on a secret mission. One that is of great importance to this company. I expect one-hundred percent success. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. That will be all." Walking to the locker room, Sephiroth mulled the scenarios and possibilities in his mind.

'Why is he acting this way? Is it something I said?'

"Alright, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what you mean." Cloud didn't even turn his head to see Sephiroth grow angrier by the second. Cloud reached his locker, but was stopped by Sephiroth pinning him down, "What are you doing?!"

"I know something is wrong, and you're going to tell me; whether you want to or not!" Cloud struggled fruitlessly and gave in when he looked into Sephiroth's eyes. His conscious resistance useless against his eyes. He began to whimper and cry.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Sephiroth's grip loosened and Cloud leaped into his arms, "I want to get away from this. I want to be free, free from the chains, free from the expectations. I... I just... want to be with you." Sephiroth sighed; this was what he was waiting for. Now he knew Cloud was his.

"We will," Their eyes met again, "We will be free... I promise."

'Together. Forever.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Nibelheim came into sight as the mountains began to encompass all sight and, in the distance, Shinrai Corp. became just another tree on the horizon. The cold air flowed through Clouds' body, rejuvenating every muscle and fiber; lifting him up from the smog of the city, to the serene sights of the country, untouched by the ways of big business. **

**The sun teased at Clouds' body. His hair the same golden corn, eyes still a placid blue and a face reminiscent of childhood days lost. Sephiroth gave a smirk and looked away, deep in contemplation, thinking of how he would run away with Cloud. How they both could find a small town, much like Nibelheim; except, Shinrai wouldn't exist. A small town where their appearance together would mean nothing to those looking on. A small town where things would be perfect.**

**Both Cloud and Sephiroth were unsure of the true nature of their last mission. The only instructions: Travel to Nibelheim. Neutralize and resistance.**

"**Neutralize any resistance. What do you think it means?" **

"**I am not sure..." Sephiroth paused, he could see panic growing on Clouds' face, "It will most likely be nothing." Cloud nodded. Still a look of grimace took Clouds' features and he just wanted it to be over with before it started. He wanted to be back in Midgar, back in his bed with Sephiroth asleep next to him; not here, not here where the memories of his lost love could resurface and threaten his and Sephiroth's relationship. All the pain and misery of those days came creeping back as Nibelheim grew closer.**

'**Kissed any guys lately?' Tiggs voice came first. Of course it would, why wouldn't it. That melodious voice taunted and echoed endlessly in his mind, 'How would you like to kiss me?' His mind curled up as the image of those days slowly meandered back into his mind and placed themselves squarely behind his eyelids, giving no rest.**

**"Off to school Cloud!" His mom was always so cheery, that's what ignorance does to you. How could she have known how he was taunted? The teachers kept it a secret, the kids kept it a secret. Cloud kept it a secret.**

**"Hey Cloud," that mocking voice teased his ears, "what were you doing last night?"**

**"Nothing." Cloud's face turned scarlet as the events of the night before were thrown back into his mind.**

**"Oh yeah? I saw you go into the woods. Why?" Last night seemed like a blur. It had happened so fast; yet, he could remember every single detail. Every instance of ecstasy, the passion and the pure joy of it all came flooding back into his being; however, Cloud couldn't think of all that now, he had to protect his ego, what little bit of ego was left for that matter.**

**"Shut up Tiggs!" The same scarlet features remained but with a new force hidden behind them. **

**"You saying you wanna fight?" And why wouldn't Tiggs want to fight? He hated Cloud, everyone knew that.**

**"Yeah." That was a lie, Cloud didn't want to fight Tiggs, he needed to. He needed to either obliterate every reminder of Tiggs, or, at the very least, make him wish he never messed with him, "Meet me out in the woods, after school."**

**"Yeah sure." Tiggs paralleled Cloud and neither would break the symmetry until Tiggs blushed quickly ran into the school. **


	5. Chapter 4

The ride had taken longer than expected. The sun began to set as Nibelheim came into clear view.

"If it wasn't for the streetlights in Nibelheim I'm sure we would have just passed over it." claimed one of the soldiers, chuckling all the while.

"Sir, we have arrived in Nibelheim." Sephiroth looked out at the soldier standing before him. He was tall, just a bit too tall for Sephiroth's liking; but, Sephiroth had not slept the entire trip and he needed something to make him tired, or satisfied whichever came first.

"At ease," Sephiroth hesitated, Cloud was still lying innocently on his lap and the love of his life was about to cheat on him, "Follow me." He lifted Clouds' head slowly and gently placed it on his wadded jacket.

Darkness closed around Sephiroth and the soldier. They walked toward the forest, the trees offering a veil to the acts Sephiroth had in mind.

Cloud was grateful the dream hadn't probed too deep into his memories. He wouldn't have been able to bear that memory when Sephiroth was near, he couldn't show how weak he was. His arms searched for the body that would normally be laying under the jacket he remembered so well.

'Were could he be.' Cloud cloaked himself in the jacket, unable to use it as originally intended, and walked into the night.

Every streetlight, every home, all the same. Even if Cloud was to lose all his memories, this town would forever be a normality to him. How he got to the graveyard all seemed like a blur. He still remembered the way from his house to that grave perfectly. It didn't matter anymore, he was there now with nowhere else to go. Everyone Cloud ever knew was either dead or wanted nothing to do with him. 'What would the dead ones want to do with me either?' Cloud thought, staring blankly at the multitudes of graves occupied over the years by the inhabitants of Nibelheim. Every epitaph he saw spoke of joy and love for those now dead, all a commensuration of life after death and how glorious their lives may have been and how glorious their next life will be.

All except for one.

It stood away from the rest; isolated, cast aside.

"As in life

shall be in death"

"How appropriate, you never did like being with people, remember?" Cloud's fingers ran over the cold granite. Every emotion, every touch, shiver and word ever spoken between them resurfaced in Cloud's mind, bringing him back to those days. Back to that day when they fought in the forest. More a fight of will rather then strength; of passion rather then fury.

"Where are you Tiggs!" No animals spoke to answer for Tiggs' absence. They all remained as silent as the trees, never judging always watching and keeping all secrets to themselves. They were like the audience that Cloud and Tiggs never wanted.

Slowly, a figure walked from around one of the watchers. It was Tiggs; but, he was hunched low, as a dog knowing he will be punished. Hair in his face and tears welling up in his face, "I'm here, Cloud." Cloud was startled. Tiggs had never spoken his name like that, never laced with anything but contempt and hate. As slowly as he had appeared, Tiggs shuffled behind the watchers again.

"What's wrong Tiggs, are you scared?" Silence. Cloud looked around the trees attempting to see Tiggs before he could get the first hit off; but, it never came. Cloud walked around the forest until he came across his adversary sitting motionless against a tree.

"Get up!" Tiggs obeyed and stumbled into Cloud. Tiggs shivered in the warmth of Cloud's body.

"Kiss me? Please?"


End file.
